vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Viviano Westwood
|-|Viviano Westwood= |-|Planet Waves= Summary Viviano Westwood is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizzare Adventure Part VI: Stone Ocean. He's a security guard at Green Dolphin Street Prison who was bribed and turned into a Stand User by Enrico Pucci's Whitesnake. He takes pleasure in torturing and beating up prisoners, thinking of them as almost less than human. He is one of three stand users who do battle against Jolyne's group in the punishment ward Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. At least 8-C, likely far higher with Planet Waves Name: Viviano Westwood Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VI: Stone Ocean) Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Human, Stand User, Prison Guard at Green Dolphin Street Jail Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Some Martial Arts knowledge (Can grapple and get people into locks on the ground), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura & Summoning (Of his Stand), Superhuman Physical Characteristics with Planet Waves, Rage Power, Enhanced Senses, and Resistance to Pain and Fear Manipulation while under the influence of Survivor (Gives him the ability to visualize the muscles in a person's body, as well a considerable boost in strength, as well as putting him into a frenzied bloodlust that causes him to ignore pain and fear. He can also detect people's "strong points," giving him a basic knowledge of their extraordinary abilities), Limited Gravity Manipulation and Heat Manipulation with Planet Waves (Draws small meteorites towards his opponents that heat up to 3000 degrees Celcius. He is also unable to be harmed directly by his meteors, as they burn up before they hit him) Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to Jolyne Cujoh in strength, and the boost in physical strength from Survivor allows people to perform peak human feats such as breaking bones with their bare hands). At least Building level+ (Draws meteorites from space that fall to the earth with this much energy. Has a physical strength somewhat comparable to Stone Free, which could deflect said meteorites with its punches, albeit not without injury), likely far higher with Planet Waves (Could fire meteorites much larger than this, although, given the angle they came at Jolyne, it is unknown if they stayed at the same speed) Speed: Superhuman with Massively FTL reactions (Reacted to attacks from Jolyne and Stone Free). Massively FTL with Planet Waves (Can draw in meteors in response to attacks from Stone Free. Some of these moves too fast for Jolyne or the Stand to even see) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to lift and toss people around casually) Striking Strength: Street Class (Broke a man's legs with his bare hands). Unknown with Planet Waves (It never appeared to physically attack anyone) Durability: Building level+ (Took a massive beating from Stone Free and got back up in a couple of seconds, which could deflect some of his meteorites later in the fight) Stamina: Above Average (Took several beatings from Stone Free and Jolyne and didn't go down, and could continue fighting despite one of his limbs suffering grievous injury, although much of this was in part due to the effects of Survivor) Range: Hundreds of kilometers with Planet Waves (Can draw meteors from space, although it only sends those meteors in an area a couple of meters around him) Standard Equipment: A police baton among other various police equipment like communicators Intelligence: Above Average (Not that intelligent in general, although he's an experienced police officer and no slouch in combat, outpacing Jolyne in some respects. He knows some grappling moves and could predict some of Jolyne's movements. Despite only having his stand for about a day, he showed a degree of mastery with its usage) Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Naturally bloodlusted while under the effects of Survivor. He can theoretically be harmed indirectly by his meteors if they hit an object next to him, or if the force can be redirected into him Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Planet Waves': Planet Waves is humanoid in shape, its body covered with a pattern akin to muscle fibers. Its head resembles a human heart with metallic/technological apparatuses. **'Meterorite Attraction:' Planet Waves draws distant meteoroids toward its user, colliding with any person or object within their vicinity. It attracts the small rocks from spaces, who then fall to Earth precisely toward the User with enough speed that they can tear off chunks of the body and cannot be heard until impact. Moreover, the meteoroids heat up to 3000 °C during their entry, increasing their lethality. The meteors appear in a period of anywhere from minutes to seconds between each meteor. *'Survivor:' Additionally, Viviano is under the influence of Survivor, a stand that indirectly increases the fighting prowess of its victims, as they ignore pain and fear, and are focused on fighting and hurting their opponents, making them capable of otherwise inhuman feats and able to simply counterattack as they are attacked. Additionally, those under the influence of Survivor are granted the ability to visualize the muscles of the enemy, seeing the strong points as shining stars, while weak points are blackened. By seeing strong points, he can also get an idea of his opponent's notably strong abilities Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Stand Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Baton Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artists Category:Berserkers Category:Summoners Category:Extrasensory Perception Users